Nightrider Fever
by DracoCharizard87
Summary: Cynder and her friends meet the famous Nightriders who have come to Hawaii to perform at a concert, but while they were doing their last trial, the Pyre Squad captures the band and plan to make the concert about themselves.
1. Chapter 1: Old Friends

**DRAGON HEROES**

This is the story I've been waiting to do, and it's going to make for one awesome adventure! The moment when the Dragon Heroes and the Nightriders meet each other! Foe those wondering, the Nightriders are a band of anthropomorphic animals created by my good friend Axl Reigns, and he has already had planned a series of then. He and I also agreed that both his characters and mine shall crossover. Of course, they got their last trial as well, so there's going to be so much stuff happening in this exciting instalment! Let's start reading and enjoy!

* * *

 **Nightrider Fever  
**

 **Chapter 1 – Old Friends  
**

The dragons followed the Tornado as usual as it led the way to Kauai Island. They could feel that they were getting closer to finishing the Hawaiian Island Challenge. Charonus was very curious about his new home, for he could see that indeed, Hawaii reminded him a lot of his homeworld's Alola region.

"Hey guys," he began. "I have another question for you guys."

"Go ahead and ask away," said Cynder.

"How did you know about the Island Challenge?" asked Charonus. "Did you meet up with the region's professor or what?"

"Oh, the Island Challenge is something Blaze wanted us to participate in," said Draco. "She said it would really help us sharpen our skills and prepare ourselves for some tournament that is soon going to take place in."

"Tournament, you say?" asked Charonus. "Is that this world's equivalent to the Pokemon League?"

"Um, no, I don't think so," said Percival. "Here, we have tournaments where anyone who is skilled at fighting can participate to compete against other fighters from around the world."

"That sounds very interesting," said Charonus. "I'd like to know more about these tournaments you have."

"Well, first there are the preliminaries, in which the participants will battle against others, so that the ones who emerge victorious can proceed to the actual tournament," continued Percival. "Then, they are arranged to fight the other winners who made it, and with each round, the numbers are narrowed down until there are only two remaining for the final round, and the one who wins the tournament becomes the Champion."

Charonus felt excited from what he was learning, and he thought about participating in the tournament himself. "Do you think I could be able to get in the tournament?" he asked.

"That could be a possibility," said Cynder. "I better check with Blaze first to see how things work here in Hawaii."

"I understand," said Charonus.

The dragons continued their flight. Just then, Draco noticed something in the distance. "Guys, look over there!" he exclaimed.

Not far away from them, another plane was flying straight for Kauai Island. It looked as if it belonged to the Anthro League. The dragons could see that the pilot inside was Jimmy Lionheart and following him close behind was Hero.

"Jimmy and Hero?" wondered Jakkin. "What are they doin' here in Hawaii?"

"Maybe we'll find out once we reach the island," said Cynder. "Let's keep on heading our way."

* * *

In no time, Tails, Blaze, and the dragons have reached Kauai Island and they stopped at Port Allen. Tails surveyed the place and stretched his arms enthusiastically.

"Here we are, guys," he said. "The last island we'll visit for our vacation."

"Don't forget that we'll be returning to the Big Island so that we can get the dragons into the tournament," said Blaze. "Still, I have to agree, Milesy, I can't believe that our honeymoon is almost over."

Tails faced the dragons. "So what would you guys like to do first?" he asked. "Would you like to have a tour around the city, or do you want to head straight for the Island Challenge?"

"Very tough decision to make," said Cynder. "For one, this place sure looks calm and beautiful, and I wouldn't mind getting a bite to eat, like a nice plate of fish or something."

"You're speaking my language, Cynder," smiled Draco. "I'm feeling hungry too, and I'd love something scrumptious for lunch."

"Can you guys save that for after the trial?" asked Torden. "Seriously, let's get a move on! I want to fight the last Totem Beast!"

"I'd like to wait until later, Torden," said Lily. "Right now, I'm enjoying this place, and I want to savour every moment."

"Yeah, same right here," agreed Bowser. "There's plenty of time for taking on the last trial."

"Alright, sightseeing it is," said Blaze. "I've heard of a really nice pizzeria that makes some of the best pizzas you could ever try."

"Wow, totally cool!" exclaimed Draco. "I'm so looking forward to some pizza!"

"Hey, it's you guys!" called a familiar voice. "Yes, you're those dragons who managed to take down the Dark Queen!"

" _Si_ ," said Hero. "Hello, _amigos_ , it's a real pleasure to see you all again."

"Well, hello there, Lionheart," said Blaze as Jimmy and Hero came to greet her and the dragons. "It's quite a surprise to see you here with Hero."

"Oh yes, just thought I'd spend a bit of some getaway time with Hero," said Jimmy. "Plus I want to show him something that he is very likely to enjoy later at night."

The dragons got intrigued. "What's going on tonight?" they asked.

"Didn't you hear? The Nightriders will be coming to perform as part of their grand tour across America," said Jimmy.

Torden was stunned. "Wait a minute, did you say the Nightriders are coming here?" he asked in amazement.

"Yes, I did," he said. "Hero has never heard of them before, so I want to give him something that will really keep him entertained."

"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Torden happily. "This is really awesome news! The Nightriders are coming!"

"So you're a Nightriders fan too, I see," smiled Jimmy.

"You're damn right I am!" laughed Torden. "I listen to their music through my smartphone all the time, and I even got the 'Jam with the Nightriders' app!"

"That's wonderful to know," said Jimmy. "I think the rest of you will like their music too."

"Excuse me, but what are the Nightriders?" asked the other dragons.

"The Nightriders are a rock band of anthros who make some of the best songs you have ever heard," said Torden. "They specialise in many kinds of music genres, including heavy metal, progressive rock, and so much more."

"That sounds like fun!" smiled Draco. "Do you know where we can get a glimpse of them?"

"They're going to be at the town square," said Jimmy Lionheart. "They'll be arriving any time sooner, so hurry if you're interested."

"Isn't that lucky?" laughed Blaze. "It's on the way to the pizzeria we're going! Come along, everyone! Let's get going so we can get the chance to see the Nightriders in person!"


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival of the Nightriders

**Chapter 2 – Arrival of the Nightriders  
**

Blaze led the group to the town square where they could see a crowd of anthros gathering all around. They could tell that they must be waiting for the Nightriders to come. Everyone was very excited, especially Torden, which gave the dragons the impression that they must be famous celebrities.

While the group waited with everyone else, Torden was talking endlessly about the Nightriders, their music, and all their merchandise that he has at his home.

"…and they have made what is, in my opinion, the best album they have ever released," he said. "Furrous Metal, a collection of heavy metal songs they covered, which includes songs from some of my favourite bands! I would listen to that album all day and night back at my place and jam along to the music! The Nightriders are kings!"

"Boy howdy, you sure do have a lot of fun listenin' to their music, don't ya?" asked Jakkin.

"The Nightriders are life, Jakkin," said Torden. "Someday, I'm gonna be a heavy metal musician, and they will be among my greatest inspirations."

"With all that guitar playing you do, you might be able to accomplish that," said Lily.

"I can see it now," said Torden as he started imagining his future. "Me with a few other anthros, we'll form our very own metal band where we do our own songs and also make covers of popular songs, especially those by the Nightriders! We shall call ourselves the Alloy Zoo!"

"That sounds like a pretty good name," said Percival. "What kind of anthros would you like to have as band members, Torden?"

"Well, I'll be the leading guitarist and maybe a vocal backup, preferably doing the death growls," said Torden. "I shall have a lion or crocodile be the leading vocalist with the other being the secondary guitar player, for a drummer, I think a horse would be a good bet, and lastly, a fox, cat, bear, or otter to play additional instruments."

"That is really some dream band you have thought up," said Tails. "If you can form it, and if you become a success, maybe Blaze here might be interested in checking out whatever hits, you'll pump out."

"You can bet on that, Tails!" said Blaze. "I love listening to all kinds of metal music, like Goth, symphonic, and such. They really keep me pumped and fired up whenever I'm practicing my pyrokinesis."

Tails nodded, knowing that Blaze would listen to her collection of metal albums at their home, especially those that implemented elements of classical music.

"Count me in as well," said Bowser. "I sure love my metal."

Just then, the crowd started to go wild with excitement when a bus made its way towards the town square. Then it stopped, and when the door opened, a group of anthros alighted from within. Coming out first was a tall green lizard with spines going down his back. He wore a black leather jacket and blue jeans supported by a belt with a skull buckle. The bottom of the jeans appeared torn, and he wore a spiky collar, giving him a punk-like appearance. Next up was a lion who wore a white muscle shirt and blue jeans without a belt, followed by a grey wolf in a black polo shirt. The crowd applauded louder, among of which were some female anthros that screamed exuberantly as more anthros came out of the bus, including an iguana, crocodile, and another green lizard that looked similar to the first one, not to mention a skulk of five vixens of different coat colours.

"It's them!" cheered Torden as he jumped up and down laughing. "The Nightriders have come!"

"So these guys are the Nightriders," said Cynder. "They are quite a huge band, I must say."

"It looks as if the leader is going to make a speech," said Draco. "Let's quiet down and listen to what they have to say."

The lizard that came first stepped in front and raised his hand to settle down the crowd. He smiled as he tapped the microphone a couple of times.

"Thank you, thank you all for coming to show us your support," he began. "As many of you all know, my name is Alexander Reigns, better known by my stage name Axl, and I'm the co-leader of the Nightriders with Lucinda Heart, the red fox right here who also has a band of her own with her vixen friends called the Flame Hearts. We are very honoured to perform here in Hawaii as we come to the conclusion of our tour in America before we make our next one in Canada."

The applause rose again, and Axl had to raise his hand once more to make the crowd quiet.

"Me and my bandmates Lonnie, Rolf, Iggy, Brutus, and Slade have been enjoying our touring across the states, including Lucinda and her bandmates Sabrina, Selena, Melissa, and Jan," he continued. "Speaking of which, I will like to allow one of the band members to have a chance to speak, so, Lucinda, can you come here please?"

"With pleasure, Axl, and thanks," said Lucinda as Axl gave her the microphone. The vixen cleared her throat. "We are very happy that you have come to see us and know about the concert we'll be having later at night. This will most likely be a once in a lifetime experience for many of you intending to come."

"They seem like a nice bunch of guys," whispered Draco as the Nightriders continued talking about their tour.

"Oh yes, they are," said Jimmy quietly. "I once got acquainted with them some time ago, and they're one of the coolest anthros I've ever met. I happen to be friends with the Lonnie, the lion standing next to Axl."

"No wonder since the both of you are of the same species," giggled Torden.

"What is he like?" asked Draco.

"He's very sweet, I can tell you that," replied Jimmy. "Lonnie happens to be drummer of the band, and he's a fan of Nirvana as he would sometimes wear a t-shirt with their logo on it."

"Hush now, guys," said Blaze. "The Nightriders are about to tell us where and what time they will be doing their concert."

"So, if you are interested in watching us perform, come to Hofgaard Park, Waimea, at eight o'clock, where the concert will last up until midnight," said Axl. "Admissions are of course free, so there's no need to worry about paying for tickets. Thank you for your kind and undivided attention."

As the crowd went their separate ways from the town square, including the Nightriders, the dragons thought over their trial and the concert.

"I think you have plenty of time to complete your trial before having some fun watching the Nightriders perform tonight," said Blaze. "Just remember that the time starts at eight in the evening."

"We won't forget that, Blaze," said the dragons. "But now, I think it's time that we have our pizza lunch."

* * *

Soon, the group arrived at the pizzeria. True to what Blaze told them earlier, it was an exquisite restaurant with a very friendly atmosphere and the setting looked virtually authentic. After they placed and got their orders, the group chatted away about the Nightriders while enjoying their pizzas.

"I'm looking forward to hearing the kind of music they'll play," said Draco as he ate a slice of pizza that was topped only with cheese and sauce. "I bet they must have some neoclassical songs in their repertoire."

"They most certainly do, Draco," said Torden. "Each Nightrider has their own style of composing, but they manage to make the differences intertwine well with each other. I believe it's Lonnie who specialises in the neoclassical genre."

"Sounds pretty awesome," said Tails. "I love classical music."

Lily was taking a look around the restaurant, seeing all the customers enjoying their lunches, when all of a sudden, she saw the Nightriders sitting at a certain table having their pizzas. This made her so eager to get Torden's attention so he could notice them as well.

"Torden!" she exclaimed. "You won't believe this, but look whose over at the big round table to the near centre!"

Torden took a quick look, and to his amazement, he saw the Nightriders. In an instant, he started to feel a burst of excitement, but tried to control himself.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" he gasped. "It really is them!"

"Well, isn't that an amazing coincidence?" laughed Blaze when she and the rest of the group saw them as well. "I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to try to get acquainted with them."

"Do you really think they'll give me a chance?" asked Torden. "They seem too big to notice their fans."

"I wouldn't say that," smiled Darky. "Some celebrities are very open to have fans wanting to get to know them, and I'm sure the Nightriders are no exception."

"I wish to get to know that Lonnie lion guy," said Draco. "He seems pretty cool."

"Then what are you waiting for?" urged Bowser. "You guys go over there and say hello!"

Torden and Draco slowly made their towards the Nightriders' table, though Torden himself seemed much more confident. In a moment, they noticed the two dragons approaching them.

"Um, hi there…" they greeted the Nightriders meekly.

"Who are you?" the grey wolf asked gruffly.

"Now, Rolf, no need to be rude," said Axl. "I'm sure these two are fans of ours that wanted to know us."

"You sure had us pegged there," said Torden. "My name is Torden, and I'm a huge fan of your music. This is my Charizard friend Draco."

"I-It's r-r-really an honour to g-get to know you," stuttered the nervous Draco. "I was f-feeling c-curious to know what you're all a-about."

"Well, don't be shy, young Charizard," said Lonnie. "We'd love to know who you guys are. Isn't that right, everyone!"

"Yes, of course!" agreed the other Nightriders.

Torden and Draco never felt so overwhelmed. For the first time in their lives, they were getting to know famous anthros, and they had a feeling that today was going to be a memorable one for them.


	3. Chapter 3: The Kauai Concert

**Chapter 3 – The Kauai Concert**

After their lunch at the pizzeria, the Nightriders decided to show the dragons around where they were going to have their concert. They also got to know Tails and Blaze, who were also pleased to make their acquaintance with them. Tails was even impressed at how Lucinda's Fire Hearts band consisted exclusively of foxes, feeling a sense of pride in his species. Eventually, they arrived at the Hofgaard Park in Waimea.

"As you can see, we picked this venue because there's a very good place to set up any kind of special events," said Axl. "Not to mention that it would give visitors the opportunity to learn a bit more about Hawaii's history, such as the statue paying tribute to one of the most important figures that founded the Hawaiian Islands."

Draco noticed the statue up ahead and took a look. It commemorated to a famous British explorer of the late eighteenth century. Cynder, Darky, Blaze, and Tails also joined in to check out the statue.

"Well, what do you know," said Tails impressively. "This is the same man you and I have read about in history class back when we were in primary school, Draco!"

"Yes, I know," said Draco. "That is very intriguing, no doubt about that."

"We think you have picked an ideal location, Axl," said Cynder. "I can only hope that your concert will do very well, especially since Kauai is the last American city you're touring."

"Thank you, Cynder," said Axl. "Indeed, this will be our final city of the States as we've already done our touring in New York, Baltimore, Seattle, Houston, Las Vegas, and Los Angeles."

"This must be a very busy year for you guys," said Percival.

"Why, yes it has," replied Lucinda. "Like we've mentioned before, Canada will be our next stop where we'll be starting our concert run in Vancouver, British Columbia."

"Any chance that you'll be visiting other cities in Canada like Toronto or Montreal?" asked Draco.

"Yes, of course, we'll be going to those cities" said Iggy, the iguana band member. "And right after our Canadian tour, we'll be scheduled for making the next one in Japan."

"Wait a minute, did you say you're going to Japan after Canada?" asked Torden.

"That's right," said Brutus, the crocodile. "We'll be visiting various places there, including Tokyo, Kyoto in Honshu, Okinawa in Kyushu, and finally Sapporo in Hokkaido."

"Totally awesome!" exclaimed Torden. "We're from Japan, so now I'm excited to see more of you when you go there!"

"Please don't hesitate to come and see our concerts by then," smiled Axl. "We will really appreciate your support."

"No problem, we will when the time comes," said Blaze. "Also, I'm curious to know what other countries you are all planning to visit."

"That's a really tough one, Blaze," said Sabrina, one of the vixens standing next to Lucinda. "However, we've made discussions that we might plan a tour across Europe visiting countries like the United Kingdom, France, Italy, Germany, and the Netherlands."

"I hope all these plans go well for you," said Torden. "I really love your music, and your Nightrider mobile app is the best thing to have ever been developed!"

"We're glad to hear that," said Slade, the other lizard who looked a little like Axl. "It was my suggestion to the band as we have received a lot of fan mail on how many of them wanted to be like us or to have the chance to interact with us in person like you guys, so we agreed on the creation of an app for the phone where anyone can jam with us."

Lonnie looked up his clock. "Whoa, look at the time!" he exclaimed. "We better hurry and get things ready for the concert."

"Thank you for spending time with us, everybody," said Axl. "It has been a great pleasure knowing you all, especially you, Draco, Torden, and Blaze."

"Not a problem, Axl," replied Blaze.

"Is there anything you're doing for the time being?" asked Lonnie.

"Actually, we've been doing something," said Bowser. "You see, Draco and his pals have been taking on the Hawaiian Island Challenge and are about to do their next one here."

"Ah, I see," said Melissa, another vixen. "I think I have heard about that Island Challenge thing before. Isn't it where you visit the islands of Oahu, Maui, Big Island, and this one where you battle against these Totem Beasts?"

"Yes, that's the one!" exclaimed Lily.

"I knew it!" laughed Melissa.

"How many have you done so far?" asked Selena.

"They've already completed four of the trials," said Charonus. "Now they only got one left, and I believe that right after that, they'll be going back to the Big Island to take on the tournament that's taking place in a couple more days, I believe."

"Yeah, we had a very productive and fun vacation," said Percival.

"We're very pleased to hear that," said Jan, the fifth and last vixen. "Keep up that effort, and you'll reach the top in no time."

"We will for sure!" said the dragons.

"Alright then, good luck on your trial, everyone," said Axl. "See you all again tonight!"

"Thank you very much, Nightriders!" waved the group. "We shall see you then!"

The Nightriders waved back and bid them the best of luck on their trial. Everyone was in a highly elevated mood.

"Now then," began Blaze. "I think we better get you guys going for the next trial."

"Right, Blaze," said Cynder. "First, we need to find whoever this trial captain may be."

"I believe the one you're looking for is me," said a voice. The group noticed a tigress in a dressed with coloured markings on her face. "Good afternoon everyone," she said. "I am Kala, trial captain of Kauai Island."

"Perfect timing," said Blaze. "My name is Blaze, Dragon Master, this is my husband, Tails, and the dragons you see right here are the trialgoers."

"Charmed to meet you," said Captain Kala. "Since all of you are ready for the trial, I believe it's time I take you to the trial location."

"Thanks, captain," nodded Cynder. "We're up for it right now."

Captain Kala smiled and beckoned the dragons to follow her. Blaze and Tails remained in their spot and watched them being on their way.

"Good luck, Cynder!" they called, waving at them, and they went to the other direction to do their sightseeing.

* * *

The Pyre Squad had been following Tails, Blaze, and the dragons as usual, plotting to capture them to present them to Lord Sardius so that they can get a reward and promotion for their villainous efforts. They have overheard their conversation with the Nightriders, and this left them pondering over their next dastardly plan.

"So those foolish dragons have gotten to know some very famous musicians," said Ciara. "Talk about an interesting development."

"Pretty lame of them that they have no dragons as band members," said Cronk. "And the fact that they have them furballs as collaborators, double the lameness."

"Still, they sound pretty awesome," said Scorcher. "I sure would like the listen the kind of music they do, if they really are that famous."

Irritated, Ciara slapped Scorcher on his face.

"What was that for?!" he squeaked.

"You are such a blithering idiot!" scolded Ciara. "We don't like their music! We hate their music!"

"I-I-I-I was only saying, C-C-C-Ciara," stammered Scorcher, meekly.

"Enough clowning around!" barked Ciara. "I bet that those Nightlamers write songs about love, tolerance, and all that insipid drivel towards non-dragons, not if we have anything to say about it!"

"Oh?" exclaimed Cronk. "What are you saying, Ciara?"

"Come on, you slow-minded slugs!" said Ciara. "It's time that we put our rotten plan to action!"

"Are we going to nab Cynder and her friends?" asked Scorcher.

"Not this time, Scorcher," said Ciara. "For now, our target will be the Nightriders!"

"I didn't know that we were going to do something to the Nightriders," said Cronk. "Since when have we had a plan like that?"

"This came into my mind just then," said Ciara. "While we've been spying on the fools talking to that band, the gears in my evil brain has been twisting and turning, and now I have the perfect that will really get us on top and restore the Obsidian Devourers to their former glory!"

"Surely since we're your friends, you can elaborate on what that plan is," said Scorcher.

"We're going to make the Nightriders write a song about us!" declared Ciara. "It will be a song about how great we are, how powerful the Obsidian Devourers, and how we will take over the world!"

"That sounds like a marvellous and fiendish plan!" exclaimed Scorcher delightfully.

"An excellent plan to leave our mark!" declared Cronk. "It will be a perfect opportunity to show the world that we are to be feared and respected!"

Ciara grinned wickedly. "Alright, let's get this going!" she commanded.

"Aye-aye, Ciara!" exclaimed Scorcher and Cronk jubilantly, and the three made their way towards where the Nightriders have left to execute their latest diabolical plan.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** It seems like our heroes and the Nightriders are going to have a lot of fun in this story, but they better watch out, because the Pyre Squad are planning yet another malevolent scheme. Those three never learn, do they?


	4. Chapter 4: The Last Trial

**Chapter 4 – The Last Trial**

It did not take long for Captain Kala to lead the dragons to the trial location. They have arrived at the Waimea Canyon State Park, home to what many considered to be one of the greatest canyons on Earth.

"Here we are, the Grand Canyon of the Pacific itself," said Captain Kala. "This is where you'll be doing your next and final trial."

The dragons took a look at the scenery and they were awed at how breathtaking it appeared. The wind swept across the canyon and it felt very fresh. While the dragons were enjoying the panoramic view, Charonus looked around curiously at his surroundings.

"This place sure reminds me of the Vast Poni Canyon," he whispered. "It just has that atmosphere that gives me that vibe."

"I can't believe that we're almost done with the Island Challenge," said Draco. "It feels as if we have come a long way since we started at Oahu Island, right, Cynder?"

"Yes, indeed," said Cynder. "Not to mention we're only a few days away until our two-week trip in Hawaii is over."

"All that's left after that is the tournament, so we better be in top shape and give it our best," said Percival.

Cynder nodded in agreement, and then she turned to Captain Kala. "So, what are we going to do for this trial?" she asked.

"You'll have to go on a hike through the canyon," replied Captain Kala. "Once you reached the bottom, you'll arrive at a battlefield I have prepared where you'll face and battle the Totem Beast that dwells there."

"Oh, boy," said Torden. "This is getting me pumped up as I could only wonder what the next and last Totem Beast is like."

"I will strongly advise not to underestimate it," said Captain Kala. "It is a very strong creature, rightfully so as I have trained it to be just as tough, and your skills will really be put to the test, so remember everything you have learned throughout your Island Challenge."

"We'll give it our best shot captain," said Cynder. "I always see to it that my teammates are focused and ready."

"As for Charonus, Darky, and myself," said Bowser. "We're just here to support our friends while they do their trial."

"If that's the case, then you're still free to accompany them as long as you don't try to assist them in their fight with the Totem Beast," said Captain Kala.

Bowser, Darky, and Charonus nodded understandingly.

"Alright then," said Captain Kala as she checked everyone. "Let the trial begin!"

* * *

So the dragons began their hike down the Waimea Canyon. It was a very arduous trek, but they took their time taking a look at their surroundings and checking out the wildlife that appeared from time to time. Charonus even provided them with bottles of water and soda drinks whenever they were thirsty.

Eventually, after a rather long climb down the canyon, the dragons finally reached the bottom, and there they could see the arena as Captain Kala, though the Totem Beast was yet to make an appearance. The dragons looked around for it, but still nothing as the place was very quiet, with the exception of the whistling sound of the wind blowing gently.

"We made it so far," said Torden. "But where is the Totem Beast?"

"I'm sur it's going to show up soon," said Cynder. "It shouldn't take any longer than a minute now."

"Why do I get the feeling that the Totem Beast will show up from behind?" asked Draco, feeling a sudden chill.

"Because you're still a scaredy-zard, Draco, that's why," said Torden.

"Torden, there's no need to be like that," said Bowser crossly. "I'm getting the same vibe that we might not actually be alone."

" _Rooooooooaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr!_ " boomed a voice. The dragons jumped with shock, and when they turned around to the direction the voice came from, they saw something huge looming above them. It was a bipedal reptilian creature covered in silver plating with gold linings around them. Parts of it, particularly on its arms and around its head were red. The same kind of plating can be seen on the tip of its tail and they were arranged to give it an elaborate appearance. Finally, there were some white tufts of spiky feathers on its shoulders. The huge creature jumped off where it roosted and it made its way towards the stunned dragons.

Charonus recognised the creature very quickly. "Tha-that must be a Kommo-o!" he gasped. "It's certainly much bigger than a regular one, which means that it must be of the Totem variant."

"One thing for sure is that it's going to be one tough customer," said Cynder. "Don't let your guard down, everyone!"

"Charonus and Darky, let's stand aside," said Bowser. "We better leave the six to do their battle with the Totem Kommo-o."

Doing as Bowser as said, Charonus and Darky stood by his side while the dragons got themselves ready for the fight against the last of the Totem Beasts. As soon as the battle started, it let off its Z-Power aura, and then it summoned a pair of powerful creatures to back it up. One looked a little like itself, except that it appeared smaller, younger, and not had fully developed. The other was a giant red mantis with a pair of pincers for arms, recognised by many as a Scizor.

"You two better watch out for the Hakamo-o!" warned Charonus. "It may be younger than the Kommo-o, but it can pack a punch!"

"Thanks for the tip, Charonus," called Cynder. "We'll keep that in mind."

The battle began, and the dragons found themselves struggling with the combined might of Scizor, Hakamo-o, and the Totem Kommo-o. They dished out their fire breath attacks while they protected themselves and fought back using an array of powerful moves like Sky Uppercut, Flash Cannon, Metal Claw, and Clanging Scales. Soon, the dragons realised that their opponents proved to be extremely strong, but they were determined to defeat them and finish the trial.

"We're going to have to resort to using our Elemental Brooches, guys," said Cynder as she took out her Shadow Brooch. "Are you all ready?"

"Okay, we're ready!" exclaimed the dragons, and they took out their brooches. With that, the six dragons glowed brightly as they began transforming, and in a few moments, they have reached their powered forms. Bowser, Charonus, and Darky watched anxiously and hopefully as the dragons resumed their fight with the Totem Kommo-o and its backing duo.


	5. Chapter 5: Stage Siege

**Chapter 5 – Stage Siege**

The Totem Kommo-o beckoned Scizor and Hakamo-o to attack the transformed dragons, but their bolstered strength made them quick enough to evade their blows. Cynder knew that she would have to organise each of her teammates to handle each of their opponents accordingly in order to win the battle.

"Jakkin and Percival, you take care of the Hakamo-o," she said. "Lily and Torden, you'll battle the Scizor, and Draco, you and I will have the Totem Kommo-o."

"Alright, Cynder," said the dragons, and they all followed as she had instructed.

Jakkin and Percival went straight for the Hakamo-o, and it unleashed a flurry of attacks that they were able to deflect or dodge. They fought back and struck it directly with their own attacks, incapacitating it. Then, Jakkin used his Flamethrower attack to deliver the finishing blow, which finally knocked out the Hakamo-o. Lily and Torden were still battling it out with the Scizor as it was a bit tougher to take out, but soon they managed to wear it down until it was no longer able to battle. All that remains now was Cynder and Draco's battle with the Totem Kommo-o. The two dragons tried their hardest, even if their strength was evenly matched with the powerful Totem Beast. Fortunately, they got the upper hand, when after avoiding some of the Totem Kommo-o's deadly attacks, Cynder managed to stop it in its tracks with her fully-charged Plasma Burst. She then knocked the Kommo-o over to Draco, who proceeded to deliver the final blow with his Seismic Toss attack. He flew up into the air as he grabbed and held tightly on the Kommo-o, and then made several round loops before flying straight down rapidly, releasing the Totem Beast before touching the ground. This caused a devastating impact which blew dust everywhere, leaving everyone wondering if the Totem Kommo-o was finally defeated. When the dust settled, they could Draco standing, and on the crater lay the Totem Kommo-o, dazed and defeated from the Seismic Toss attack. The battle was over.

"Alright, you did it, Draco!" cheered the dragons. "Way to go!"

"Congratulations, Draco!" smiled Charonus. "I always knew that you had it in you!"

Cynder smiled and gave Draco a short kiss on the cheek, to which he responded with a deep blush.

"Man, that sure was one heck of a battle," he commented. "But we managed to overcome against all odds."

Reverting back to their regular selves, the dragons looked at the aftermath of the fight, and they could only agree that they did very well.

"Now then," began Cynder. "We better make our way up to the top of the canyon and meet up with Captain Kala."

* * *

Back at the top of Waimea Canyon, Captain Kala was waiting for the dragons to return. She had seen their battle from afar, and she was very impressed with their efforts. Not too long after some time of waiting, the dragons finally appeared.

"Well, then," she said. "I'm pleased to announce that you have successfully completed your island trial! Congratulations!"

"That is absolutely good news to hear, captain," said Cynder. "It sure was a very tough battle, but I'm glad that we have triumphed."

Captain Kala nodded in agreement. "Therefore, as a reward for all your efforts, I hereby present you this Z-Crystal, which I'm sure a good number of you will be able to make use of."

"Let me guess," said Charonus. "It's most likely going to be the Dragonium Z."

"What makes you so sure about that, Charonus?" asked Torden.

"My instincts just tell me," replied Charonus. "I think it's pretty obvious given that you guys have fought the Totem Kommo-o, and it's a dual element of dragon and fighting."

"You have guessed it correctly," said Captain Kala as she relinquished the Z-Crystal. "It is the Dragonium Z, and you better use it wisely like with the other Z-Crystals you have received in your other trials."

The dragons took a look at the Dragonium Z, and they were most impressed. It was blue much like the Waterium Z, except that it had a darker shade. Charonus was very fascinated by it, and he took a look at his own Dragonium Z. Both of them were identical in appeared. As Cynder grabbed the Dragonium Z and stored it in the Z-Ring, she bowed respectfully to Captain Kala. "We promise to be very responsible with the Z-Crystals, captain," she said.

"I'm very happy to hear that," she said. "And may you have learned a thing or two after completing the Island Challenge."

Just when the dragons were about to say something, a panicking voice called out for them.

"Cynder, Draco, Jakkin, Lily, Torden, Percival, Darky, Bowser, and Charonus, you better come quickly and help me!"

This grabbed their attention, and when they turned around, they saw Axl running towards them, and he was in such a state. "I knew I find you guys, here," he panted. "Please, I need your help right now!"

"What's going on, Axl?" asked Cynder.

"It's terrible!" exclaimed Axl. "A group of thugs have captured my band and they've been taken hostage! I was the only one who escaped, but I couldn't be able to take them on by myself! Surely you can be of assistance, can't you?"

"Do not worry, Axl, we'll try to help," said Torden, feeling outraged at the news. "Whoever these bastards are that have captured the Nightriders, they'll be sorry when I come to clean their clocks!"

"Thank you so much for offering to help!" said Axl, almost teary-eyed. "I don't know what I could be able to do without you!"

"Tell me something, Axl," said Cynder. "Who are those thugs who have captured your band members?"

"They are a trio of dragons," said Axl. "One is a girl, while two are guys. One of them is tall along with the girl, while another is a short one, and they claim to come from some sort of group called the Obsidian Devourers or something."

"Wait, the Obsidian Devourers?" exclaimed Draco, and he suddenly became furious when he realised who the assailants were. "Those three, it's the Pyre Squad!"

"I knew it would be those three causing trouble again!" hissed Torden. "I'm going to settle their hash if it's the last thing I do! Those three think they can mess with the Nightriders, well not on my watch!"

"We're going to save them," said Cynder. She turned to Captain Kala. "Sorry for the sudden departure, but we've got some business to take care of!"

"I can see that," said Captain Kala. "Good luck, everyone, and whoever those three troublemakers are, I hope you'll give them a good beating!"

Cynder nodded to the tigress, assuring them that they will.

"Follow me!" called Axl, and together, the group raced back to Hofgaard Park.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Pyre Squad pondered over the whereabouts of Axl as he was the only one who avoided falling for their trap they set up to capture the Nightriders. They couldn't imagine that even after using some inconspicuous disguises and luring the band under the pretence that they will get them ready for the concert quicker, things did not go according to plan. Nevertheless, they were sure Axl would come back, and that would be the perfect opportunity for them to ambush him. They turned to the captive members, who glared disdainfully at them as they were bounded by the ropes.

"I don't know who you creeps are," growled Rolf. "But you're not going to get away with this!"

"Please, just let us go already!" whimpered Lonnie. "I sure hope you're not planning to hurt us, what with tying us up and all that heinous stuff."

"We will once we have you and Axl do something for us," said Ciara. "You're just what we needed to bring us to stardom and glory!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Lucinda, doubtfully. "What do you need us for?"

"Oh, you shall see," said Scorcher, and he beckoned Cronk to come forward. The short dragon arrived carrying a piece of paper.

"My dear friends," he began. "We have here a wonderful inspirational anthem of our organisation, the Obsidian Devourers, and we want you to make it into a song!"

Cronk imposed the paper on the Nightriders, and they read the lyrics out loud.

 _The Obsidian Devourers,_

 _The might to admire,_

 _The world shall cower,_

 _To the rise of our empire!_

The Pyre Squad applauded, believing that their song's opening lyrics were indeed a work of art. The Nightriders, on the other hand, were disgusted, and they agreed with each other that the song was terrible as it promoted tyranny and oppression.

"What are you waiting for?" urged Ciara, impatiently. "We demand that you finish writing the lyrics to the song and make a melody to it at once!"

"We'll do nothing of the sort!" growled Brutus. "Your song is horrible and not good for the public audience!"

Ciara was enraged. "You will do the song, or there will be consequences!" she threatened.

But no matter how much the Pyre Squad argued, the Nightriders refused to give in. They did not notice however was that Axl returned with Cynder and her friends, and they were eavesdropping on the argument.

"So those goons wanted to use my band to make a song that promotes their evil organisation," he said, silently. "I'm not going to allow that to happen, no sir, my band is all about freedom, peace, and love!"

"How are we going to rescue your bandmates?" asked Lily. "We better find a way to do so without wrecking the stage."

Cynder thought deeply on the situation, and when she noticed some costumes laying on the backstage, she had an idea. "Axl," she said as she turned to him and her friends. "Since we're altogether in a group, we'll make a diversion while you free the rest of the Nightriders."

"Sounds like you have a plan, Cynder," said Axl, content that there is a chance to save the Nightriders. "Okay, let's get this over with!"


	6. Chapter 6: Duality of Awesome

**Chapter 6 – Duality of Awesome  
**

"So, I will ask again, you wretched scumbags," said Ciara. "Are you going to comply or not?"

The Nightriders looked at each other and considered that they would not want anything bad happen to them, especially when they have to be ready for the night's concert. Feeling as if they had no other choice, they were about to accept the Pyre Squad's offer, when suddenly, the lights went out, followed by the stage lights being lit up. Everyone was wondering what was going on, and then three dragons dressed in classy-style clothing appeared. They were actually Draco, Cynder, and Darky, but neither the Nightriders nor the Pyre Squad were able to recognise them.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Cynder exuberantly. "We are pleased to announce that the Pyre Squad will finally reach stardom with their latest song!"

"What, what is going on?" asked the Pyre Squad.

"You're going to hit it big as with your song, you'll bring the Obsidian Devourers back from the shadows!" exclaimed Draco. "Therefore, we shall present to you a little entertaining musical number to acknowledge and celebrate your victory!"

With that, Draco beckoned Bowser who was hiding in the curtain to play a music track, and they started singing and dancing, while the Pyre Squad watched impressively, feeling somewhat flattered, yet delighted that they were getting the praise they felt they deserve. As they continued their charade, Axl quietly snuck past them and slowly made his way to his bandmates, ready to free them from the ropes. Lonnie was the first one to notice Axl.

"Axl, my buddy!" he gasped. "Where have you been?"

"Shush, Lonnie," whispered Axl. "I'm getting you guys out of this mess."

"But what's with those two?" asked Iggy. "They're complimenting those goons."

"Relax, Iggy, they're only Draco and Cynder," said Axl. "They're distracting them to buy me the time I need to unbound you all so we can surprise them."

"Oh, sounds good," said Lucinda. "So, how are we going to do that?"

"Just wait until Cynder gives me the signal," said Axl as he continued unbounding each of his bandmates. "We're going to teach those guys a lesson they'll never forget."

Draco, Cynder, and Darky continued dancing to the music, keeping the Pyre Squad entertained and awed. Cynder looked ahead, hoping that Axl has freed every one of the Nightriders as she knew they couldn't hold them up any longer, and the music will end at any moment. Axl has unbound the last band member just in time.

"Wow, that was brilliant!" exclaimed the Pyre Squad as they applauded. "You truly know how to welcome the Obsidian Devourers!"

"It is a pleasure to show you our support," said Cynder. "Who are we to deny that the Obsidian Devourers are mighty and powerful?"

"Which is why you'll be getting a pleasant surprise in a matter of seconds," said Draco.

"Oh, a surprise!" smiled Scorcher. "I love the sound of that! Please bring it to us!"

"Are you sure?" asked Cynder. "Very well then, you asked for it, here it comes!"

Cynder let off a loud whistle, and with that, all of her teammates, including the now freed Nightriders popped out and surrounded the bewildered Pyre Squad.

"What, what's going on?" they asked. "How did you guys get out?"

"The jig is up, Pyre Squad!" declared the Nightriders. "It's all over for you!"

"Looks like you've fallen for our trap this time!" said Cynder as she, Draco, and Darky removed their disguises.

"Oh, crap," gulped Scorcher.

"This is not our day!" groaned Cronk.

"I should have known that it was you, punks," said Ciara, angrily. "You're all going to pay dearly for this!"

"I wouldn't talk if I were you," said Axl. "Look around you, we've got the three of you outnumbered, and there's no way you villains can win against all of us, especially with our new friends by our side!"

The Nightriders drew closer to the Pyre Squad, and in an instant, they jumped over them and tied the trio in the ropes. The Pyre Squad struggled to break free, but it was no good as they were bound together.

"Well, there goes our ticket to being stars," they moaned.

"You're going to be seeing stars alright," said Draco. "Bowser, will you do the honours?"

"With pleasure, Draco," said Bowser, grinning devilishly as he cracked his knuckles. The Pyre Squad gulped, knowing that they were in big trouble. Bowser advanced on the trio and delivered a swift, massive punch that sent them flying into the sky.

"Alright, we did it!" cheered the dragons and the Nightriders as they slapped each other hi-fives. "That was a team effort!"

"You have saved our concert, dragons," smiled Axl. "And for that, we are eternally grateful."

"It was nothing, really," said Cynder. "We've dealt with that troublesome trio plenty of times that they aren't a real problem for us."

Lonnie had an idea, and he whispered something to Axl, which he gladly approved of. "Hey, since you're here and got the privilege to meet us in person, there's something in our minds that we'd like to propose," he said. "Would you be interested in being part of the concert? We'll provide you with instruments and roles of your choice."

"Really?!" exclaimed Torden, happily. "Count us in! We'd love to perform with you guys!"

The other dragons, including Bowser, Darky, and Charonus, agreed to join in as well.

"Perfect!" smiled Axl. "Oh, yeah, and if you have smartphones, we got something for you that we all know you'll enjoy."

The Nightriders borrowed the dragons' phones and installed a bunch of their apps, including their most popular one, _Jam with the Nightriders,_ much to the delight of Draco and Lily.

"Here you are, Draco," said Lonnie as he gave back the Charizard's phone. "Two of our best includes one where you can listen to all of our hits anytime anywhere, and our ever popular one where you can jam along with us. All you need is a mugshot of yourself saved in your gallery to be able to use it."

"Gee, thanks, Lonnie!" smiled Draco. "I really appreciate this, and I sure am having a good time getting to know you, Axl, and the rest of the Nightriders."

"Alright, everyone," began Axl. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Yes, we all are!" everyone replied.

"Totally awesome," smiled Axl. "Let's rock!"

* * *

And so, that night, the concert had come. A crowd of people gathered waiting anxiously for the Nightriders to begin their performance. Jimmy Lionheart and Hero were among the crowd, including Tails and Blaze, who also knew that Cynder and her friends have agreed to perform with the Nightriders. Blaze was very pleased, and was looking forward to seeing her top student and all of her friends, including Bowser, Darky, and Charonus, performing on stage. While she waited, she checked the clock on her smartphone, expecting the Daring Dragon Dynamos to arrive before the concert could start.

"How much longer?" asked Tails.

"They should be here any minute now," said Blaze. "Starfire told me they were here on the island, so it shouldn't take them any longer to arrive."

"We're here, Blaze!" called Starfire, and in an instant, she, Zippy, and Salem appeared and they took their seats next to Blaze, which she saw to it they were reserved for them.

"You made it just in time," said Blaze. "The concert will be starting shortly."

"And you're going to be in for a treat," said Tails. "This one is going to be rather special."

"What's so special about the concert?" asked Starfire.

"Cynder's group, including Bowser, Darky, and a new friend of theirs, will be performing," said Blaze. "They've just been made as special guests for the concert after saving the Nightriders from the Pyre Squad."

"Draco's gonna be playing?" asked Zippy and Salem. "That's so sweet!"

"Excuse me for asking," said Starfire. "But who are the Nightriders?"

"They're the star band of the concert," said Tails. "And Draco, Cynder, and their friends are accompanying them for tonight."

"This is so exciting!" exclaimed Zippy.

"Quiet now," said Blaze. "The concert is starting."

Sure enough, the audience started to cheer and applaud when Axl appeared on the stage. He tapped on the microphone a couple of times to make sure that it was working. The audience quieted down as they anticipated his speech.

"Thank you all for coming," he began. "Welcome to our concert where we're concluding our tour across the United States. This one is going to be very special tonight, for you see, we have some guests who will be performing along with us for the night. They are a group of dragons who got together some months ago last year, and recently they've been travelling around Hawaii where they've successfully completed their Island Challenge, and they've impressed us greatly that we took it upon ourselves to allow them to be the guests of honour for this concert. We hope that you will welcome them and enjoy this spectacular concert. Our repertoire will include a mixture of our personal favourite hits from other bands as well as our own. So, without further ado, let's get the show on the road!"

The audience applauded as Axl entered behind the curtain, and then they cheered when the curtains opened revealing the performers. There was Axl at the centre accompanied by the rest of the Nightriders set in their respected positions, and there were also the dragons, with Cynder being at the front with Axl, taking the vocal role, with Draco and Darky on electric keyboards, Jakkin on an acoustic guitar, Percival and Charonus on bass guitars, Torden and Bowser on electric guitars, and finally, Lily on her own drum kit to be a second drummer to Lonnie. Luckily for Cynder's group, they were able to practice the songs early on before the concert, and they picked up their parts in no time.

Axl looked behind to make sure everyone in the band was ready. When they nodded at him, he smiled, and he turned back to the audience.

"Our first song in our programme will be 'Welcome to the Jungle' by Guns n Roses," he announced. "Sit back and enjoy the show!"

With that, the band started playing the first song, and the crowd went wild. Some were even headbanging to the music. Tails, Blaze, and the Daring Dragon Dynamos watched impressively as their friends jammed away with the band. While they were performing, Cynder looked back at Draco, and they winked at each other, sensing each other's feelings and thoughts that the day and night was the best time of their lives indeed.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

Boy, oh boy this has been a really fun story to write! I really hope you enjoyed the ending, and with the Island Challenge completed aside from performing at the Nightriders' concert, our heroes have one more goal to accomplish, but that will be for the next story! Take care and rock on!

Oh yes, and the Jam with the Nightriders app was inspired by Zootopia's Gazelle, if you haven't guessed. I love that movie.


End file.
